galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Bulwark
The Bulwark Discipline is designed to be a jack of all trades combatant with focus on support and damage. Bulwark Skills: The Bulwark gains a bonus on Craft (Arms and Armor), Intimidate and Perception of +1 for every 3 Levels of Titan they posses. Bulwark Feat: The Bulwark gets Craft Technological Arms and Armor as a bonus feat. Bulwark Modules: *Note: The Bulwark has proficiency with any device or module that can be used as a weapon. Gauntlet Modules: * Kinetic Aspis: This device is in effect a energy shield that the Bulwark can use for added defense. The Aspis is designed to function much like a buckler in its placement leaving the users hand free for other actions. This device has the following stats: ** Kinetic Aspis: Shield Bonus: 3 Power Usage: 1 charge per hour Check Penalty: '''+1 '''Special: Kinetic Shielding. *** Kinetic Shielding: '''This device grants a damage reduction of 5/- vs Ballistic weapons. * Galvanic Gauntlet: The Bulwark designs a hardened gauntlet that is powered with a electric field. The Galvanic Gauntlet requires its own power source. This device has the following stats: ** Galvanic Gauntlet: '''Damage: 1d6 + str Range: Melee Critical: X2 Usage: 1 charge per hour Special: Galvanic Current *** Galvanic Current: The Gauntlet deals 2d6 electricity damage while it has a power source. * Deployable Cover: This device is designed to allow a Bulwark to create a defensible area in a very short amount of time. The Bulwark can Create 3 + Int deployable covers per day. The Device has its own power supply that lasts for 10 rounds. Deployable cover forms a shield that covers a 5 foot wide and 3 foot tall shield that grants half cover. Helmet Module: * Defensive Matrix:This device overlaps the Power armors HUD and points out any attacks against the Bulwark. By making a DC 25 Perception check against the target you can grant a +3 bonus dodge bonus for that combat. The Defensive Matrix grants a +5 bonus to these checks. Greaves Module: * Stability Enhancer: By strengthening and adding in stabilizers the Bulwark can ensure that they are more stable and less likely to loose their footing. This device grants a +2 bonus to CMD against Bull Rush, Drag, Overrun, Reposition, and Trip. * Grounding Coil:The Power Armour grounds its internal systems granting a resistance of 10 to Electricity damage. Chest Module: * Hardened Carapace: The Bulwark adds extra energy projectors to the power armor he is wearing. The Bulwark can activate this system to increase his AC by 4 for 10 rounds. This ability uses 5 charges of a battery. * Galvanic Storm Generator: This device is a high powered energy weapon mounted on a heavy weapons harness that uses it own battery. It is designed so that the Bulwark can move the weapon to their back for storage. Using the Galvanic Storm generator is a full round action. ** Galvanic Storm Generator: Damage: 6d6 Electricity Range: 20 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 1 shot per 2 charges Fire Mode: Single Special: Area of Effect, Energy Glutton *** Area of Effect: The Galvanic Storm Generator hits all enemies in a line. and resolves all attacks with the highest attack bonus. *** Energy Glutton: When using this device with Paragon it still drains charges but the cost is reduced to 1 per shot that can be drained from the power armors own supply.